kiddieridesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireman Sam Kiddie Rides
"When he hears the fire bell chime, Fireman Sam is there on time" - Fireman Sam theme song Fireman Sam is a show created by Bumper Films. The show aired its first episode (The Kite) on November 17th, 1987 and has been running ever since. Kiddie Rides exist. One design was made by OMC Electronics in 1993, which was later adapted by R.G. Mitchell's Children's Rides Ltd. in 1997. A "video carousel" ride was also released, made by Linan Lian Animation Technology Co. Ltd. for Ride On! Entertainment in 2012. OMC version OMC Electronics (known as Kidzstuff in 1997, currently Northern Leisure Group/Kiddy Rides UK) made a ride in February 1993 which features Sam, Elvis, and Station Officer Steele in Jupiter, the red fire engine with a working brass bell, 2 pushbuttons, and a start button. For the attract mode, the siren sounds, and then Steele reports the firemen to duty. The attract mode is also used when the start button is pushed then the theme song plays. The Emergency Theme also plays. Audio from Trevor's Training and The Kite were used for the ride. Features: Coin Counter 2 Sound Buttons The Theme song Other OMC releases/Other OMC Variants * Some of the first units have a different dashboard, the speaker is placed under the buttons, and the firemen's coats are black. One can be found at Barry Island. * In 1994, OMC re-released the ride featuring their announcements. In the 1990s, Kidzstuff re-released the ride again which still remains OMC's announcements. *An OMC V2 running on a very short timer without the Emergency Theme was spotted at Waves Amusements in Prestatyn. It Has A Faulty Board As The Siren Goes Off Non Stop. It can be found here on the Kiddie Ride Errors page *There was a Fireman Sam kiddie ride spotted in Sugár Shopping Center, Budapest, Hungary that for some reason played the Cogan/Motoi soundboard, none of the buttons would work and it plays racing car sounds instead of the theme song. It can also be found here on the Kiddie Ride Errors page. * OMC Fireman Sam Kiddie ride With Whittaker Bothers movement was spotted at Ocean Beach Pleasure Park in South Shields. * In Brecon South Wales﻿, an OMC Fireman Sam with a Black bumper was found. * 2 OMC Fireman Sam Kiddie rides with blue bases can be found on the same German Website as the 2 Weird Postman Pat ones. One Is Missing It's Grill, Another Has A Random Sticker. * Kinderplanet of Germany Refurbished some units removing The START button and replacing it with Flashing Lights. But they still retain the original Board. * A variant with no licence plate Exists. * In the late 1990s or early 2000s, Northern Leisure refurbished these in a similar matter. * In 1995/1996, Photo-Me released the ride with an alternate Stamar timer, a cover theme tune sung by The Mother Goose Singers, and different sound effects on the push buttons. * Exclusive to Norway, there are Brannmann Sam Kiddie rides, playing the Norwegian theme while in motion. Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) version In December 1998, Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) released a new version of Jupiter with major design differences, lacking radiator grill, Penny replacing Steele, the removal of Elvis, new lights, new timer and a new base. When the start button is pressed, Steele says, "Ready everyone?" then the theme tune plays. There are two push buttons; respectively, one makes a siren sound and the other makes Sam say, "Great fires of London!" Features: Fireman Sam Opening Song 2 Sound Buttons Lights PCM 002 or BOT1 Board Other MCR (RGM) releases/ Other MCR Variants * A few units of Jupiter with a yellow license plate on the front bumper exist. Some of these rides with the original yellow license plate are very rare to find. * At ASDA Colindale, a version with a sticker on Sam's helmet was spotted. The same sticker is on Penny's helmet as well. * Versions with the BOT1 board exist. * A Jolly Roger-refurbished version exists. * At Barry Island Sea Front, A V1 RGM Fireman Sam Was Spotted With High Pitched Audio And A Jammed Start Button. Ride On! Entertainment version In 2012, Ride On! Entertainment of Box Hill, VIC, Australia came to contractual agreements with Chinese manufacturer Linan Lian Animation Co. Ltd., to build a range of carousel kiddie ride modules; one of which was a Fireman Sam Video Carousel (there also existed Bob The Builder and Thomas & Friends variants). These rides feature three video screens, with footage of the shows they represent. It runs on a Soundmaster timer and operates similarly to Amutec's various video rides. Gallery Bandicam 2019-11-08 17-10-15-261.jpg|One of the very first units of the Fireman Sam Kiddie ride (OMC,1993) Fireman Sam (1993).jpeg|OMC version (1993) 49037364037 f6613075a8.jpg|OMC Prototype (1993) bandicam 2019-11-22 16-44-17-609.jpg|OMC Version (Photo-Me Refirbishment, 1995/1996) Fireman Sam (1998).png|Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) version (Silver license plate; 1998) Fireman Sam (1998; Yellow Plates).png|Mitchell's (RG Mitchell) Version (Yellow Licence Plate, 1998) Miscellaneous IMG_0067.JPG|OMC Blue Base Version (No Grill, 1993?) IMG_0068.JPG|OMC Blue Base Version (Random Sticker, 1993?) Videos Category:Licensed Rides Category:Rides Released In 1993 Category:Rides Released In 1998 Category:Rides By OMC Electronics Category:Rides By Northern Leisure Category:Rides By Photo Me Category:Rides By RG Mitchell Category:Rides By Jolly Roger Category:Rides Released In 1996 Category:Rides released in 1995 Category:Rides released in an unknown year Category:1990s Kiddie rides Category:Rides released in 1998 Category:Rides Voiced By Mrs Mitchell Category:Rides based on HiT shows